


In These Moments

by Bluez2776



Series: Jurassic World [1]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Army, Gen, Pack Cuddles, Pre-Movie(s), Raptor Cuddles, a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In these moments everything is quiet, everything is peaceful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In These Moments

It's in moments like this that Owen remembers what he's fighting for. It's not often that his raptors will sleep with him around. In these quite moments With Echo under his left arm Delta under his right Charlie curled up to his back and with Blue's head in his lap, everything is peaceful, everything is quite. Owen makes no moves to get up nor does he want to. These are his babies, they might have sharp teeth and razor sharp claws, but they were the best pillows. The giant 6 foot tall beasts were warm and soft. Owen loved them to pieces. 

 

The bond between a Alpha and his pack must be strong and lasting. Sometimes they tire him out and yes he does have many scars from his tiny pack, but he loves them all the same. Owen would never want any harm to come to them, the thought alone strikes fear into his heart. They sleep as they are, restless, always kicking, some small noises, sometimes a growl here and there. Sometimes they remind him of the dog he used to have before the army. Quick and fast, listening to command only about 57% of the time. Sometimes they wake up and nestle closer to him. Owen thinks it's the cutest thing. 

He could sit here for hours just sitting enjoying the company that his pack gave him. The army was rough on a man. He was still in the army technically, but thinking about that makes his stomach hurt. Owen knows what they plan to do to his babies, and is doing everything he can to not have it happen. These were living breathing animals, they were killers and deserved the respect that you should give any animal.

 

They were his family now, and he loved them with everything he was and would protect them with everything he has. They were what he has left, and when he looks into those eyes he can sense the trust there. They might be wild animals, but they were his wild animals. He respects them and they respect him.


End file.
